Pervert Sasu-Teme!
by HeerinKim Jwoon Ryeo Uchimaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, baru saja pulang dari kantornya namun ia heran. Karena tidak biasanya saat ia baru pulang dari kantornya keadaan rumahnya sesepi ini, tidak ada sambutan hangat, pelukan, dan ciuman selamat datang dari 'istri'nya. 'kemana istrinya' pikirnya./"Fiuuhh, mungkin sedikit bermain dengan istri yang terlelap tak apa-apa bukan…?"\Ga pandai bikin summary/Sasunaru fanfic/R&R!


**Pervert Sasu-Teme**

 **Author : HeeRinKim**

 **Pair : Sasunaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **WARNING : Boys Love, Yaoi! Shounen-ai!, Miss Typo's, Bahasa Amburadul(?), EYD berantakan. Sasuke'nya OOC! Kata-katanya lumayan vulgar.**

 **(DLDR!) (Authornya Newbie) (DON'T BE SILENT READERS)**

 **Hello, HeeRin Bawa FF baru dengan pairing Sasunaru nih... Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan dalam kesamaan cerita atau kejadian.. tapi fict ini MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA. jangan heran kalo kalian merasa familiar dengan fic ini karena memang pernah HeeRin publish diFacebook HeeRin hehe..**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^**

 **Cklek.**

"Tadaima.." ucap seorang pria tampan setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun hanya keheningan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Pria tampan bersurai raven dengan mata onyx itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia heran. Karena tidak biasanya saat ia baru pulang dari kantornya keadaan rumahnya sesepi ini, tidak ada sambutan hangat, pelukan, dan ciuman selamat datang dari 'istri'nya. 'kemana istrinya' pikirnya. Ya, pria tampan ini telah memiliki 'istri'. Istrinya adalanh seorang pemuda blonde beriris sapphire yang manis nan imut dan terkesan err.. cantik dengan tubuh mungil nan rampingnya, ia bernama Naruto Uzumaki—Lebih tepatnya kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Naruto Uchiha setelah menikah dengannya tentunya. Kalian heran kenapa 'istrinya' seorang pemuda? Oh ayolah.. zaman ini kan sudah modern. Bahkan dikota bernama konoha ini hubungan sesama jenis telah dilegalkan. Jadi bukan masalah 'kan jika mereka menikah?.

Sasuke—Sasuke Uchiha tepatnya nama pria tampan itu—berjalan keruang Tv.

"Naru…" panggil Sasuke saat tidak melihat keberadaan istrinya diruang tv. Menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, ia pun kembali menelusuri semua sudut ataupun ruangan dirumah itu. "Kau dimana Dobe?" masih mencari sang 'istri' tercinta, Sasuke menelusuri rumahnya mulai dari dapur, halaman belakang, kamar tamu, maupun ruangan-ruangan lain dalam rumahnya itu namun hasilnya nihil.

Ah! Ada satu ruangan yang belum iya telusuri. Ya benar, kamarnya—kamar mereka berdua. Pasti istrinya itu ada dikamar mereka. Ia pun berjalan kearah kamar mereka yang ia yakini pasti 'istri'nya telah menunggu didalam.

 **CKLEK.** Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mulai memasukinya, berjalan menuju ranjang yang tersedia itu. **Deg.** Tertegun dan menahan napasnya lumayan lama, tubuhnya memanas dengan arah pandang yang menatap kearah ranjangnya—lebih tepatnya kearah seseorang yang berada diranjangnya. Sesorang itu—istri tercintanya yang tengah terlelap dikasurnya. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah Keadaan sosok istrinya itu sekarang.

Naruto—istri dari pria tampan bermarga uchiha itu—terlelap hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih milik sasuke—yang tentu saja akan terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungil naruto—bawahannya hanya mengenakan underwear dengan warna senada dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya, jangan lupakan bagian kerah kemeja yang kebesaran itu merosot hingga mengekspos sebagian dari bahu berwarna tan mulus itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kasur –tempat Naruto berada—lalu ia mendudukan diri tepat dipinggiran ranjang itu. Mata si pemuda uchiha itu tak terlepas dari sosok yang terlelap dikasurnya. Menatap intens menelusuri tubuh indah itu dari atas kebawah dan arah pandangnya berhenti tepat pada paha mulus berbalut kulit tan eksotis sewarna caramel itu. Menahan napasnya beberapa detik, lalu ia arahkan tangannya untuk mengelus paha dalam milik istrinya tersebut—merasakan kehalusan dari kulit sang istri.

Matanya kembali menelusuri tubuh indah istrinya. "indah. Kau sangat indah Naru.." gumam Sasuke masih dengan memandang istrinya. tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha istrinya kini bergerak perlahan menelusuri setiap inchi dari wajah cantik pemuda mungil itu. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak yang ada kearah bibir cherry Naruto—yang sedikit terbuka—lalu mengecupnya lembut.

 **Chup**

"Nghh.." Lenguh Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan kecupan—yang diberikan Sasuke—tadi hanya menggeliat resah, namun tidak sampai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Yah, mungkin sangking lelapnya hingga tak merasakan bahwa kini ia diraba suaminya sendiri.

Namun Sasuke yang melihat reaksi dari Naruto, kini mengukir seulas seringai jahil diwajah tampannya. "Fiuuhh, mungkin sedikit bermain dengan istri yang terlelap tak apa-apa bukan…?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada seduktif sembari menciumi cuping Naruto dengan sesekali ia jilat cuping milik sang istri. "Ahhh.." lagi-lagi Naruto kembali melenguh resah dalam tidurnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepis sesuatu yang mengganggunya itu. Namun sasuke dengan sigap menghindar dari tepisan tangan naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang merasa terganggu namun tak kunjung untuk membuka matanya, ia pun kembali memulai aksinya yang kini tertuju pada kemeja yang dikenakan oleh naruto. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja itu hingga memperlihatkan dada milik Naruto yang sewarna caramel itu, matanya menatap lapar pada kedua buah nipples Naruto. Ia pun memdekatkan wajahnya pada nipple sebelah kanan Naruto lalu mulai menjilat, mengecup dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, tak lupa nipple kiri pun ia manjakan menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur dengan memilin ataupun mencubit nipple tersebut.

"Ngghh.. ahhh.. shhh.." desah Naruto dalam tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat kedua tangannya ia arahkan pada sesuatu yang tengah menjilati nipples sebelah kanannya—yang ternyata adalah kepala Sasuke—lalu ia menarik (baca: bisa disebut menjambak) rambut raven Sasuke yang berada didadanya itu. Namun tarikan pada surai ravennya tak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya, malah ia semakin semangat untuk mengerjai tubuh istrinya itu.

Bosan bermain dengan nipples Naruto, kini Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada selangkangan Naruto. Mengelus gundukan kecil dibalik underwear yang istrinya kenakan, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati—agar tidak membangunkan istrinya—Sasuke mulai melepaskan underwear Naruto dan menbuangnya kesembarang arah hingga tampaklah penis mungil yang masih 'tertidur'—sama dengan sang pemilik penis mungil tersebut—.

Sasuke membungkukan badannya hingga wajah tampannya itu kini berhadapan dengan penis mungil istrinya. Mengecup penis itu lembut lalu mulai menjilatnya dengan sesekali mengulumnya juga. Hingga terdengar desahan-desahan nikmat yang meluncur keluar dari bibir cherry istrinya itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringai jahil diwajah tampannya.

"Aakkhh..Eungghh… uummhh.." desah Naruto, tanpa sadar ia malah melebarkan pahanya sendiri. Hingga membuat akses bagi sasuke agar lebih leluasa untuk menjamah selangkangannya. Kini Sasuke mulai berani memasukan penis mungil istrinya kedalam mulunya, mengulumnya dengan lihai hingga mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Mmmhh.. a-ahhh…" mendengar desahaan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi kala ia akan mencapai orgasmenya, Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan penis mungil itu dari mulutnya. Iya, tidak mengizin kan istrinya itu untuk mengeluarkan cairannya jika istrinya masih tetap tertidur. Lalu serangan lidah nakalnya kini beralih pada single hole milik istrinya yang sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi. "Ahhh…" kini tanpa sadar tangan Naruto malah menekan kepala Sasuke diselangkanganya dengan kaki yang ikut menjepit kepala bersurai raven itu. Membuat sang suami kesulitan bernapas karenanya, dan langsung melepaskan diri dari daerah 'itu'.

Kini Sasuke hanya memandang lapar sosok dibawahnya, dengan tangannya yang kini beralih pada celananya sendiri, satu persatu ia melepaskan celana, boxer, dan underwearnya yang lalu ia melemparnya kesembarang arah—tanpa melepaskan kemejanya yang hanya dibuka kancingnya—sasuke kembali melebarkan paha sang 'istri' lalu tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu, ia langsung saja mengarahkan penis tegangnya yang besar dan berurat itu pada single hole Naruto.

 **Jleb.**

"Aarrrgghhtt… akkhh.. hiks sa-sakiiiit…" Naruto terbangun dan membelalakan matanya sembari berteriak sakit saat 'sesuatu' yang besar dan keras tiba-tiba saja melesat memasuki single holenya. Kaget? Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget disaat kau sedang terlelap tiba-tiba ada yang 'memasuki' holemu secara paksa.

Matanya melirik kearah depan, melihat kearah Sasuke yang kini masih berusaha memasukan penisnya agar masuk lebih dalam lagi pada single hole Naruto hingga kini penisnya sudah masuk dengan utuh dalam hole yang terus berkedut keras itu—menimbulkan gelenyar nikmat bagi Sasuke. "Su-sukeeh.. hiks keluarkan hiks hiks…s-sudah sukeeh sa-sakit.." isak Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. Melihat Naruto yang kesakitan karena ulahnya, ia pun berulang kali mengucapkan kata ' **maaf** ' sembari mengecup dang mengelus lembut wajah manis Naruto yang memerah—juga dibanjiri air mata itu-.

Memangut bibir cherry Naruto dengan lembut dan berperasaan sebagai permintaan maaf atas tindakannya. Ya, Sasuke merasa bersalah atas tindakannya terhadap 'istrinya'. Setelah merasa jika Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa akan 'dirinya' yang berada diholenya, kini Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Sukee… kenapa melakukan 'ini' secara tiba-tiba dan saat aku terlelap? K-kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja jika ingin 'melakukannya' agar aku bisa mempersiapkan diri? Hiks.. ke-kenapa memasukan 'milik'mu secara tiba-tiba? Hiks hiks itu sangat menyakitkan 'suke.." naruto kembali terisak setelah mengungkapkan pertanyaannya pada sasuke secara beruntun.

"Gomenne naru. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan lagi pula aku ingin mencoba melakukannya saat kau terlelap juga—"

"SUKE! Dasar teme mesuuum!" teriak naruto, memotong ucapan sasuke saat melihat serigai mesum pada wajah tampan suaminya itu disaat mengucapkan kata maaf. Ck, dasar Uchiha, sebenarnya ia berniat meminta maaf atau apa?! Mana ada seseorang yang meminta maaf tapi juga malah berucap kata tak senonoh dengan seulas seringai mesum seperti itu. Namun sepertinya Sasuke hanya menghiraukan umpatan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya, karena lihatlah wajahnya yang saat ini malah memperlebar seringai mesumnya saat melihat bibir sang terkasih yang mengerucut imut itu.

Tanpa aba-aba dan intruksi pada Naruto, ia langsung saka menghentak-hentakan penisnya pada hole naruto dengan tempo cepat—tanpa embel-embel pelan terlebih dahulu. "Aaakkhh…! Sukeeehh—Eeeuungghh—p-pelaaanhh.. pelaaanhh aahhh" naruto menjerit nikmat saat sasuke dengan brutalnya menyodok hole ketatnya itu. 'Dasar Uchiha-Teme-Sasuke no Baka!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"eeuhh.. naruuuhh eemmhh.. lubangmu nikmat sekali…" racau Sasuke disela-sela kegiatannya menggempur hole ketat sang 'istri'.

"Ahhh.. aahh.. ummmhh.. s-sukeehh.. kimochi ne~ ahh AHH" naruto mendesah hebat yang diakhiri dengan jeritan nikmat, saat penis sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh prostartnya dengan hentakan kuat. Membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar dibuatnya 'Gotcha! Ternyata disitu eh?' batin Sasuke senang saat menemukan titik sensitive yang ia cari. Kembali ia memangut bibir cherry Naruto dengan penuh nafsu lalu tak lama bibir tipisnya beralih pada leher jenjang Naruto menjilat, mengecup, menghisap, dengan sesekali mengigit gemas kulit leher 'istrinya' "Aaaahhh..Suukkeehh" Naruto kembali melenguh nikmat saat dengan sengaja sasuke menghisap titik sensitive diantara perpotongan bahunya, yang membuatnya semakin menggelinjang nikmat, belum lagi dengan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terus digenjot sang suami dengan brutalnya.

"Eeeuungghh…" Menjerit. Naruto menjerit kala sang suami menghisap kuat nipple sensitifnya hingga membuatnya membusungkan dadanya—Entah sejak kapan Sasuke beralih pada kedua nipplesnya—dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk mencubit dan menarik gemas nipples kemerahan itu.

Tangan naruto bergerak kearah kepala sasuke yang berada didadanya, menekan kepala itu agar semakin tenggelam didadanya, dengan jemari lentiknya yang meremas dengan gemas surai raven Sasuke. "Ahh.. AKKhh… Sukee.. ummhh" desahannya semakin menggila kala iya merasa bahwa sembentar lagi ia akan segera sampai. Dan Sasuke seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto, ia pun dengan segera menambah kecepatan sodokannya pada lubang sang istri, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut dan mengocok cepat penis mungil sang istri.

"A-AAHH.. Cum.. Cum.. Akkhhh Su-SUKEEEHH~" Menjerit nikmat, Naruto menjerit kala ia menyemburkan spermannya ketangan dan perut Sasuke, perutnya pun tak luput dari semburan 'Cairannya' sendiri.

"ENGHhh—Naruuhh.." Sasuke ikut mengeluh disela-sela Naruto sampai pada Klimaksnya, tentu saja penyebabya adalah penisnya yang diremas kuat oleh dinding rectum milik Naruto saat istrinya itu klimaks. Meremas penisnya dengan kuat seakan-akan ingin memipihkan penis besar berurat miliknya itu. Semakin cepat. Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segera sampai, menyusul istrinya.

"Akkhh.. naruuhh…" dengan sodokan terakhir akhirnya sasuke sampai pada klimaksnya, menyemburkan 'benih-benih' berharga miliknya kedalah tubuh istrinya itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang nikmat sang istri, lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping sang istri—yang masih mengatur napasnya—yang masih kelelahan itu. Memeluknya erat dengan Naruto yang menghadap dirinya, Sasuke mengecup mesra kening sang istri.

"Terimakasih Naru, kau memang 'hebat'. Sangat 'hebat' " bisiknya ditelinga naruto

"Huh, tentu saja aku harus 'hebat', jika memiliki suami yang tingkat ke-pervertannya sangat besar sepertimu" dengus Naruto menjawab bisikan Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu kembali megecup kening Naruto lembut. Naruto yang nyaman atas perlakuan suaminya itu langsung saja menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin merapat dengan tubuh suaminya. Tapi… tanpa sengaja lututnya malah menyenggol penis besar milik suaminya itu, membuatnya kembali terbangun dan langsung mengacung tegak menganai pahanya.

Sasuke yang merasakan penisnya kembali 'bangun' pun mengulas kembali seringai mesum andalannya diwajah tampannya itu. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua bongkah kenyal nan padat milik sang istri menuai erangan sakit bercampur nikmat dari sang istri. "A-Ahhh.. sukeeeee..".

"Ronde kedua Naruhh.." Ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali menyerang tibuh sexy istrinya itu.

"A-ahh.. Kyaaaahh.. da-dasar Pervert Sasu-Teme.. Akkhhh…" jeritan kesal Naruto pun terdengar. Yah, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi pasangan itu. Malam yang panjang dengan suara-suara menggairahkan yang menggema diruang kamar mereka.

FIN~

 **HeeRinKim : Haaaay, HeeRin bawa FF baru nih~ Gimana nih fic keduaku? kurang HOT ya? ini FF Sasunaru Pertamaku lhooo~**

 **huhh, sebenarnya aku sedih karena diff pertamaku ga ada yang review :'( . oh iya, maaf jika ada kesamaan atau kejadian yang sama, mungkin itu karena ketidak sengajaan author.. soalnya sumpah ini murni dari pemikiran HeeRin kok.**

 **okelah kalo begitu, aku minta Kritik dan Sarannya aja yaa..**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
